


Wanting

by littleboyfood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitter Crush, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboyfood/pseuds/littleboyfood
Summary: A little comfort fic for myself, no revisions.Based off of "A Very Special Episode."POV:Onion
Relationships: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 & Onion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Wanting

Dappled light was already trickling through Onion’s window when he woke up that morning. He was content to stay in his bed forever, if only a most blissful thought didn’t cross his mind. The boy hopped out of bed and wobbled into the hallway, kicking away a bundle of figurines strewn about in his doorway that he didn’t care to clean up. 

Waiting for him in the kitchen was a harmony of warm scents, steam was rising from the sink as a familiar shape worked their way at the dishes to make sure each and every one sparkled.  
His face was blank but his eyes lit up, bewildered! Onion gestured out to them only to be met with a profound gasp.

“Onion, my dear! Awake already?” Rainbow Quartz clapped.

With a motion so precise yet sprightly, Onion was picked up into the air and held out like a cherished toy. Rainbow couldn’t help but give him a sunlit smile as they sat him down in a seat just right for a boy of his stature.

“Well, perhaps you’re just in time!” Rainbow said as they pulled out of the oven the most delightful apple pie.  
After cutting a slice and setting it down in front of the boy, they hastily poured him a glass of milk. Perhaps this was a bit much for breakfast, but oh, what does that matter! 

Onion didn’t know how to express his joy, so he remained quiet as he stabbed a fork into his food.

“My boy, you don’t hold your utensils that way.” Rainbow lectured, pointing up a single finger.  
They maneuvered Onion’s little hand into a more correct position, and the boys face softened. Immediately he let his fork clatter to the floor, and he reached out to grab Rainbow’s hand once again.

“Oh, is it trouble for you?” 

Onion held their hand firmly, and tightened his grip as they attempted to let go. With a sigh, Rainbow relented and watched as Onion nuzzled his face into their palm. He was a stubborn little boy, and so they smiled.

“Now, now. You need to eat.” Rainbow Quartz laughed, raising the utensil back onto the table with a tap of their umbrella.

Onion dipped a hand in his slice and came up messy before burying the handful into his mouth. It was soft and warm and filled his senses with sweet and sugar. With a waning lick of his fingers, he dropped to the floor on his feet.

“Oh, you silly thing.” Rainbow said so demurely.

Onion stared at them and raised his arms. He wanted to be lifted up into the sky and twirled just like in flying dreams. He wanted to be hugged close, and feel the warmth of their chest on his head. 

Rainbow leaned in to ruffle his hair, and paused before giving him a swift kiss on the head. Without rhyme or reason, Onion clutched onto their jacket. He looked up small-faced, filled with childlike bliss.

Rainbow averted their eyes, and then let out a sigh before they took him in their arms. They began to hum and spin him around in gentle motions.

“Oh you’re so sweet, so so sweet.” They said melodically. Onion held tighter. He liked to listen to them sing their words and speak their songs. When being held like this, he didn’t feel the need to make trouble.

Instead Onion held on tight as he felt himself bounce along with Rainbows dancer-like bounds. He was filled with a feeling he couldn’t possibly explain.

He wanted to be near them, he wanted to be in their arms, and he wanted to be loved by them.

With all his wants, he listened to Rainbow’s lovely hums, he felt them pulse deep through their chest. He felt as if he was listening in on a deep secret he was never meant to hear.

Rainbow had such melancholy eyes, and Onion never quite knew what to think of their array. He liked to stare to see if they would stare back. 

He didn’t want them to disappear, as they often do. He just wanted them by his side forever. Thoughts of them leaving didn’t make him cry, but it left him with a blank face and glazed eyes.  
It was all too complicated for a little boy to handle. It made him want to cause problems.

Instead of mourning over what’s to come, he wanted to enjoy the moments he had with them. He would listen to their kind words, and wrap his little hand around their finger. He wanted to live in these fleeting moments forever and ever.

So Onion closed his eyes, and he let himself feel small.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic before it was revealed that steven leaves beach city..  
> somehow it feels more meaningful, knowing that rainbow will just be someone of onion's memories from now on.. 
> 
> I like to imagine that he gets clingy with pearl after the fact, but it isn't the same! never the same.. maybe one day he will be able to see those eyes once again in all of their fantastic array- and perhaps by then he will have grown some, but he would feel just as small as ever in their arms.


End file.
